Run You Clever Boy and Remember
by A. M. Plummer
Summary: This takes place at the end of season seven when Clara passes out in The Doctor's arms. This is what should happen next!


**Author's Note: Hey whovians. I assume you're a whovian if you're reading this fanfiction. This takes place at the end of season seven right after Clara passes out in The Doctor's arms. I hope you guys like it. Follow and Review. **

Clara exhaled as the world around her began to blur and fade. She heard a voice, The Doctor, shouting. "Clara? Clara. Clara!" Her eyes shut as The Doctor lifted her into his arms.

.

The Doctor looked in to the face of his former self. "He is my secret." The Doctor said.

"What I did, I did without choice." The past life replied.

"I know." The Doctor said through clenched teeth.

" In the name of peace and sanity." Continued the past life.

"But not in the name of The Doctor." The Doctor replied. With Clara still in his arms he walked away from his ghost looking for a way out. Clara was still breathing. Her heart was still beating. The poor girl was probably being torn apart by his time stream. But, impossibly Clara, his Clara is going to make it.

The Doctor walked down the fog filled beige corridors for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only minutes. Corridor and crossroad after corridor and crossroad continued to get in his way. Occasional explosions would knock The Doctor to the side, forcing him to quickly regain his balance so as not to drop Clara, who was still motionless in his arms.

Another explosion brought the Doctor to a faster pace. He shouldn't be here. He should never enter his own timed stream. The Doctor knew that. The Doctor also knew he had to save Clara. He couldn't lose another companion. Now, because of that, The Doctor's time stream was collapsing in on itself. The explosions were holes being blown in to his time stream. They would only close if he left. Where was he supposed to go? Where would he end up?

The Doctor continued down the endless hallways. Then he heard a voice. "Doctor! Doctor! We've found a way out." Madame Vastra shouted through the mist. Her voice echoed the way The Doctor's had earlier.

"Follow my voice." Vastra echoed.

"No. Listen to me sir." Strax echoed.

"Both of you stop it." Jenny whispered.

"Still listening?" Madame Vastra asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I don't have much of a choice now do I?" The Doctor stated. His hands started to twitch against Clara's body. They always twitched when he was agitated. "Some one's in a foul mood today." Vastra mumbled.

"Get on with it, please. I'm worried about her. Being in my time stream will tear her apart. It _is_ tearing her apart." The Doctor shouted with hints of helplessness seeping in to his voice.

"Okay Doctor. Continue down the hall until you reach the end and turn left. Vastra concluded. The Doctor did as he was told. When he made his way around the corridor he saw what looked like his time stream. The other side of his time stream. "Now, Doctor just walk through it." Vastra said calmly.

The Doctor stood silently in front of the beam of light. He could hear Clara's breathing slowing down, as she stayed motionless in his arms.

The Doctor knew he had to do this. He knew it was his way out and that was his end game here. Where would they end up? Would it be safe? Could Clara's body handle a second jump in to his time steam even if it was a way out? Could he handle that? "Doctor, I don't know how much longer the door will stay open." Vastra said with urgency. Her attempt at being was slowly but surely becoming futile.

"Hurry up sir." Strax shouted.

"Strax." Jenny said quietly.

"Both of you stop it." Vastra said, turning her head to face both of them momentarily.

The Doctor looked up and rolled her eyes. He looked in front of him. "Will Clara be safe?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know Doctor. It's a risk you must take." Vastra replied.

The Doctor looked down at Clara. She was still clutching the leaf he had given her. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind Clara's ear. "Okay." The Doctor whispered.

"Hurry up boy. Your way out is closing." Strax shouted.

The Doctor looked up at his time stream. He took a deep breath and walked in to his time stream.

Clara and The Doctor were now next to each other as they floated through his time stream. After what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds The Doctor fell out of the light beams. After he regained his balance and assured the trio waiting for him that he was okay, The Doctor looked around him. "Doctor you are safe!" Vastra said with a smile.

"Did you get the boy out safely?' Strax asked.

"Yes," Vastra began. "Did you get Clara out safely?"

The Doctor looked around the tomb sadly. Madame Vastra, Strax and Jenny stood in silence staring at The Doctor as the reality of the situation hit them all. The Doctor slammed his hand against the TARDIS-esq tomb rails.

"No! No, I will not lose her again. I need to save her. I promised myself I would save her."

The Doctor paced the tomb trying to think of something, anything he could do to save her, save his impossible girl. Then it hit him. "Run you clever boy and remember."

"What are you talking about Doctor?" Madame Vastra asked.

"I think he's lost it." Jenny whispered to Strax.

"I think so as well sir." Strax said.

"Hush, the both of you. I think he's onto something." Vastra stepped forward. "What is it Doctor?"

The Doctor stopped in front of the sihlurian. "Run you clever boy and remember."

Vastra stayed silent in confusion. "Its something Clara says. Every time she's died she's turned to me and said, run you clever boy and remember." The Doctor put emphasis on remember. Vastra nodded starting to understand. "Remember what?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor sighed and paused for a moment.

"Doctor," Jenny stepped up next to her wife. "She didn't say run you clever boy and remember. She said run you clever boy and remember me." The Doctor stopped and stared at Jenny. He looked at her and smiled a smile that finally reached his eyes.

"Jenny. Oh Jenny, sweet, quiet, _brilliant_ Jenny. You may have just saved Clara." He moved towards her like a little kid on Christmas and kissed her on the forehead,

"Doctor, I don't understand." Vastra said.

"Run you clever boy and remember me." The Doctor said excitedly continuing to confuse the others. "She's my in my time stream. My life, my whole existence is in there. If I remember Clara, every win, every loss, every smile, every frown, every giggle, every tear, absolutely everything about Clara Oswin Oswald," As The Doctor gave his explanation images of Clara and all of their adventures flashed past his eyes like a slideshow. A moment later, Clara stumbled out of his time stream and fell to the floor.


End file.
